Fly Away
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Por que os homens machucam mesmo quando amam? Era a pergunta de Tenten.


Hey, sweeties. ~

É, parece meio estranho começar o Ano Novo postando uma oneshot velhinha como essa, mas tenho esperanças de que vocês gostem. q

E dessa vez, sobre um casal que eu adoro, mas escrevo pouco.

Os trechos abaixo são da música Fly Away From Here, do Aerosmith. Simplesmente linda.

Reviews são bem vindos. *-*

Enjoy. :*

* * *

><p><strong>Fly Away<strong>

O primeiro sol da manhã nascia em Konoha, dourando os telhados e fazendo fugir as sombras da noite que para alguns havia representado a soturna e dolorosa natureza humana. Por que os homens machucam mesmo quando amam? Por que as mulheres precisam dessa dor para assegurar que não acabou? E principalmente, após os soluços intermináveis da noite insone, por que Tenten ainda permanecia diante da janela de seu quarto, esperando por algo que não aconteceria?

Ela havia desistido de chorar em segredo por um homem que não queria seu coração, havia abandonado o desejo destrutivo de ter o amor daquele que aquecia sua cama quando a lua caía, mas nunca estava ali quando a manhã nascia. Neji sempre fora aquele homem, intenso e escorregadio.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tenho que achar um jeito<em>

_É, eu não posso esperar outro dia_

_Nada irá mudar_

_Se nós ficarmos por aqui_

_Eu tenho que fazer o que é necessário_

_Porque está tudo em nossas mãos"_

* * *

><p>Precisava afastá-lo de sua vida, seria melhor sem ele. Era como ela imaginava, embora se agarrasse a qualquer fio de esperança para poder se convencer de que ficaria bem sozinha. Sem Neji, sem sofrimento.<p>

A cortina branca tremia delicadamente sobre a janela, dançando com o sopro da brisa — aquela brisa com cheiro de sol e orvalho — que circulava pela cidade. A cama jazia desalinhada, inóspita. Sobre o bidê de cabeceira, uma caneca de café vazia. Diante do espelho, um rosto incompleto e amargurado. Os cabelos castanhos desciam soltos em suaves ondas sobre os ombros nus. Vestia apenas a roupa íntima de baixo, de um delicado algodão branco, e uma surrada — mas confortável — regata de dormir.

Seria um dia quente como tantos outros, e ainda assim, seu corpo parecia frio. No silêncio da madrugada, ela sentira falta daquelas mãos grandes e quentes... As mãos de seu homem. Não, era besteira chamá-lo de _seu_. Neji nunca se deixou apanhar e dobrar por uma mulher. Ele era do mundo, do vento, de Konoha...

Nunca de Tenten.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nós todos cometemos erros<em>

_É, mas nunca é tarde demais pra começar de novo_

_Respire fundo outra vez_

_E faça uma nova oração"_

* * *

><p>Encarando o próprio rosto no espelho, tão pálido e vazio, ela dedicou-se a pentear os cabelos escuros como o cobre. Fechou os olhos cansados enquanto organizava as madeixas em dois perfeitos coques, desejando apagar de sua memória todos os episódios em que ela fracassara em repelir Neji. Fraquejava quando era obrigada a estar próxima dele, no entanto, sozinha parecia à salvo.<p>

O vento que passou pelas cortinas a fez estremecer, e ao abrir os olhos, ela deparou-se com a imagem de seu doce pesadelo refletida no espelho. Ele permanecia sentado à beira da janela, observando-a com gosto, com desejo.

* * *

><p>"<em>Então voe para longe daqui<em>

_Para qualquer lugar_

_É, eu não me importo_

_Se nós só voarmos pra longe daqui_

_Nossas esperanças e sonhos_

_Estão fora daqui, em algum lugar_

_Não vamos deixar o tempo nos passar_

_Nós só voaremos"_

* * *

><p>Novamente, ela se perguntou por que ele continuava a matá-la daquela maneira tão dolorosa. Sempre que ela resolvia resistir, ele aparecia para acabar com sua coragem, abalar suas certezas. E lentamente, ele a despia com aquele olhar astuto, profundo. A despia de suas máscaras, de suas amarras, de todos os argumentos falhos que ela usava para se defender do inevitável. Para se manter longe dele.<p>

Tenten deixou os ombros caírem com um suspiro derrotado. Ela nunca tivera chance alguma contra ele.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — ela murmurou cansada.

— Queria vê-la. — a mesma desculpa de sempre.

— Não quero saber, vá embora.

Só ela sabia o quanto negá-lo doía, o quanto era terrível. No entanto, precisava dar um fim àquela relação sem futuro antes que ela se perdesse para sempre, antes que não lhe restasse mais nada de bom.

Forçando-se a ignorar a presença desconcertante de Neji, pôs-se a procurar suas roupas pelo quarto. Ia alcançar o roupão de seda sobre a cama, quando uma mão quente agarrou a sua, puxando-a com força. Ela soltou um suspiro sôfrego quando encontrou o corpo enrijecido do homem que lhe fizera entender que aquele amor era também seu mau. Os braços dele a apertaram sem chance de fuga, e naquele momento Tenten sentiu que tinha perdido as forças para lutar.

— Eu preciso de você. — ele sussurrou com a voz rouca que ela adorava, e odiava.

— Sim, você precisa de mim para saciar suas vontades! — grunhiu ela. — Você está aqui toda noite, usando-me como se eu fosse algo descartável, iludindo-me com promessas que você _nunca_ vai cumprir! Eu não sou um objeto. Eu _não estou_ disponível pra quando você precisar!

— Ei, não fale assim, meu bem. — Neji pediu mansamente, acariciando-lhe o rosto.

— Não aja como se fosse me convencer com isso.

Mas ela sabia que já havia sido convencida. Há muito tempo.

Tenten poderia debater-se o quanto quisesse, mas os braços dele não afrouxariam o aperto que a prendia rente ao seu corpo. Ele a queria, de uma maneira que nem mesmo conseguia entender ou aceitar, mas a queria. Não era capaz de manter-se longa dela. Aqueles olhos castanhos e quentes eram sua fonte de energia, aquele corpo macio era o leito perfeito para o seu sono, e a voz furiosa de Tenten o excitava de uma maneira que nenhuma outra mulher o fazia. Além de tudo, seus lábios tinham um gosto doce que viciava.

E tudo aconteceria como ele queria que fosse, outra vez. Tenten se renderia ao primeiro beijo, porque ela também tinha um coração a obedecer.

* * *

><p>"<em>Se esta vida<em>

_Ficar mais dura agora_

_Não se preocupe_

_Você me tem ao seu lado_

_E em qualquer momento que você queira_

_Nós pegamos um trem_

_E encontramos um lugar melhor_

_Talvez você eu_

_Poderíamos pegar nossas malas e atingir o céu"_

* * *

><p>Vitorioso, ele içou o corpo dela, e involuntariamente Tenten enlaçou suas pernas ao redor da cintura de seu odioso amante. Não foi preciso mais do que um passo para que ele a deitasse sobre a cama e então fizesse de seu corpo quente um abrigo sobre o dela. Sem resistência, sua língua abriu passagem pelos lábios úmidos de Tenten, saciando-se com a vida que roubava dela. As mãos hábeis e grandes já conheciam perfeitamente as linhas e curvas daquele corpo em chamas.<p>

Aquilo não parecia certo, mas ambos beijavam-se e apertavam-se com tamanho ardor, que não mais era possível dizer que o certo era bom, e que o errado era ruim.

* * *

><p>"<em>Porque ninguém aqui pode se quer nos conter<em>

_Eles podem até tentar, mas nós não vamos deixar_

_De modo algum"_

* * *

><p>Sôfregos, dois corpos que se uniam com uma violência que devorava, não precisavam de nada além daquele momento. Neji encarava como carícias amorosas os arranhões vigorosos que as unhas da amante deixavam em suas costas, enquanto Tenten murmurava palavras inacabadas — palavrões, às vezes — mediante ao cabelo puxado sem piedade e o corpo invadido sem delicadeza alguma. Era daquela maneira que ela por breves instantes adorava, e então passava a odiar terrivelmente.<p>

— Diga que me ama. — pediu ela, ofegante debaixo do corpo dele em movimento.

— Eu te amo. — e ele mentiu, embora ela tivesse gostado de ouvir.

* * *

><p>"<em>Voe para longe daqui<em>

_Sim, para qualquer lugar"_


End file.
